


I Just Called To Say...

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're an ocean apart, late night phone calls have to get you by.</p><p>Set after Lay Lady Lay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say...

It's late and she's tired as she finally  
reaches the front door, fumbling with her keys in a hurry to get inside. All the lights are off upstairs but the hall lamp is on. Everyone has clearly gone to bed so she closes the front door quietly, hanging her jacket in the hall and putting her keys on the sideboard. She sees a post it note stuck to the mirror from her nanny saying she's happy to do the morning school run and to look on the table for a delivery that came today, with a smiley face scribbled next to it.

She heads towards the kitchen to make herself some tea, smiling as walks in to see a dozen white roses in water and an envelope addressed to her next to the vase. She's not surprised to find she recognises his handwriting. He doesn't say much but what he does say makes her smile.

'G-woman,

I love you and I miss you.

Call me when you find these.

DD x'

She has her phone out of her bag before she's completely pulled the paper out of the envelope and he answers on the second ring. She pictures him at his desk trying to write, sat on his chair strumming away at guitar chords or in his kitchen staring into an empty refrigerator and the images of him at home tug at her heart.

'Hey sweetheart.'

His voice is low and soft on the end of the phone and it sends a shiver through her. This isn't his normal speaking voice, she knows it as his bedtime voice, the one he uses when he's holding her and stroking her hair to coax her to sleep. It's also the one that can change from that gentle whisper to something all the more arousing in half a second and now she's suddenly awake and wanting to see that side of him.

'My flowers are beautiful, thank you. You know you didn't have to.'

'But you know I wanted to.'

'I do. How are you?'

'I'm okay. Getting used to being back here I guess. It's kinda strange without you.'

'I know. It's kinda strange without you too.'

Her voice turned to a whisper and he heard her breathing quicken and the sound of her footsteps on the stairs. A quick calculation of their time difference told him it was definitely time for her to get some sleep but he didn't want their conversation to end. He missed just talking to her, wished he'd done it more when she was around.

'Can you talk?'

'Can you give me two minutes?'

He waited as he heard rustling on the end of the phone and the sound of her pacing. She had to be in her attic room by now, and he became hard at the thought of her getting undressed for bed.

'K I'm back.'

She sat herself back against big fluffy white pillows and waited for the inevitable question she knew he'd ask.

'Gillian.'

'David.'

'What are you wearing?'

'So predictable.'

'No I'm not, am I? I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I won't bore you with my attempts at innuendo....'

She knew he was joking but she heard the insecurity come through in his voice. This was much more difficult with her not being able to see him and for them to express themselves as they did so well. Just with a simple look and a touch.

'David I love you like this. And since you ask... Nothing.'

'You're naked?' 

'As the day I was born.'

She heard him breathe in deeply then heard footsteps and the sound of a door shutting and furniture creaking. He was in his bedroom.

'You in bed?'

The soft, low voice was back again. It was his bedroom voice and God how she'd missed it. 

'Yeah. Are you?'

'I'm on top... Of the covers.'

She sniggered. There's that predictable innuendo again. She missed that too. 

'Where's your hand Gillian. Tell me what your hand's doing.'

'You know me. You tell me what to do with my hand.'

'Start with your thumb and your index finger on your right breast. Draw circles around the goosebumps on your flesh. Then give your nipple a long, slow pinch baby.'

He knew that gasp. It was the noise she made when his teeth grazed her nipples. The noise she made when she got herself a taste of pleasure and wanted more.

'You like that?'

'Yes.'

'Do it again.'

He heard her moan and then swallow, picturing her with her head tilted back and her lips parted.

'Keep going baby. Move your finger down over your stomach. Stop when it reaches the gap between your thighs.'

Her voice has that scratchy whisper to it. He knows it's the voice she reserves just for him and he feels his dick twitch at the cadence of it. He puts her on speaker as he takes off his pants and boxer shorts, before bringing the phone to his ear so he can hear the sounds of her pleasure.

Her hand was dangerously close now to where she wanted it to be, but she wanted to wait for him to tell her what to do. Sometimes she liked to be submissive with him, other times she relished being the one in total and complete control.

'David?'

'Slide your middle finger over your clit. Don't slide it up and down yet baby you're too eager.'

'Fuck.'

'Just gentle, indirect pressure against it. One circle all the way around baby, slowly. Then do it again.'

'Jesus David.'

'Tell me how wet you are.'

'So wet. I'm... God it feels so good. I'm so wet my fingers are slipping all round my clit. I can feel all the movements. Oh my god David.'

'I'm so fucking hard for you Gillian.'

'It feels so fucking good.'

'I can think about you and get so hard so quickly. Your cunt is so perfect baby.'

'Where's your hand David? Tell me where your hand is.'

'It's... It's at the base of my dick. I'm just holding it there listening to you.'

'Where do you imagine your dick to be? Where'd you want it to be.'

'Inside you.'

'Inside me where?'

'God... I wanna fuck your ass Gillian. I wanna fuck your ass so badly.'

A rush of heat flooded through her body and she felt fluid leaking down to settle between her ass cheeks. Even the thought of him thrusting into her ass made her so wet. She loved it when she was face down into a pillow, ass bent in the air and his hand snaked around to pleasure her. God it had been too long since they'd done it.

'My ass is yours David. It's all yours, you know that?'

'Fuck Gillian. I love you so much.'

'Because I gave you exclusivity on my ass?'

'No. Well yeah... But so much more than that Christ.'

'You're the only man I've ever let fuck my ass. You're the only man who's ever going to.'

'Baby...'

He said baby the way he said it that night when he was on stage in New York. She could hear him losing it on the end of the phone just like she'd made him nearly lose it that night right before his performance. She smiled to herself. The power she had over this man. And equally so the power he had over her. 

'Stroke yourself David. Just a few gentle strokes up and down.'

'You should too you know. Keep making those circles on your clit. Go a little faster for me.'

Dick in hand he moved gently up and down, his grip firm but not too tight. He stroked himself on his shaft, not wanting to pull his hand all the way up over his sensitive head, fearing his loss of control if he did that.

'David. What should I do with my other hand?'

'Slide your fingers back baby.'

He heard her sharp intake of breath and imagined her dipping her fingers inside herself, maybe touching that spot on her front wall. 

'Let me hear you baby. Don't hold back. Tell me what you're doing.'

She moaned and he held himself tighter, trying to keep his strokes long and slow. He was holding back, knowing in half a dozen hard strokes he could get himself off but as always, she quite literally had to come first.

'Where are your fingers now Gillian?'

'One's... On the edge.'

'On the edge of where.'

She hears his breathing quicken and knows he knows what she's referring to. Her finger circles the perimeter of her anus, feeling the heat and moisture along the ridges of muscle. She rests it at the entrance, just sits it there and rubs the fingers of her other hand in strokes directly on her clit. She knows he would want her to wait for him to tell her to do that and the rebelliousness of it all makes her all the more aroused. It's awkward with one hand underneath her and one hand fingering her clit and the two nearly clash against each other, but she knows it'll be worth it in the end.

'My ass.'

His hand increases his grip and he can't help but draw it all the way up from shaft to tip, up and down, pausing to rub his thumb over the opening on his sensitive head. He can feel the fluid there and spreads the lubrication over himself, imagining she's there.

'Slide it inside baby. Imagine it's me.'

'God David. Your dick is inside my ass oh my god. You feel so fucking good.'

'How's your ass feel. Tell me how it feels on my dick.'

'It's so... Hot... God it's so tight.'

'Is it tight around my dick?'

'Fuck. Yeah... You can feel all my muscles. They're so tight it feels like they want to push you out but you're inside and I can feel you, every inch of you.' 

'Fuck Gillian.'

'It's wet too. My ass is so hot and wet against you.'

He lets out a strangled cry and his he can't hold back anymore, he has to stroke himself harder and faster from base to tip, pumping himself into his hand.

'I wanna be inside your ass Gillian.'

'Fuck my ass David. Don't hold back I can take it. I want it hard and fast.'

She hears his breathing quicken and the faint sound of movements speeding up against the bed sheets.

'Gillian. Are you close?'

'Yes, so close. You're close too aren't you?'

'So close.'

'You're gonna come in my ass David. Feel how tight it is on your dick. It's so hot and so tight around you.'

'My fucking God Gillian. Can you feel me inside you?'

'Yeah... My God you're so hard inside me I can feel every thrust. My clits throbbing so bad... Oh my fuck David you're gonna make me come so hard...'

'Yes baby. Yes I'm gonna come... With you.'

She drifted off and he heard her cry out into the phone. Her clit is pulsating and her ass is contracting round her finger, ripples of orgasm coming in waves against her hand. She rides it out, still coming, savouring the sensations that are close to overwhelming her. She hears him frantically stroking himself and he's there, short, hard strokes around his head and he's coming, spilling himself all over his hand and the bed, his voice groaning long, low and loud.

They're both silent for a while as they recover, content to listen to each other's breathing slowing down.

'If I was there if I'd kiss you and tell you how much I love you.'

'If you were here I'd kiss you back and tell you I love you too.'

She sighed and heard his gentle laugh, could hear him smiling.

'That was amazing.'

'It was intense wasn't it?'

'Why didn't we... Well. In Vancouver?'

'I don't know. You didn't ask and after the last time....'

She paused, remembering the icy trailer in Whistler when they'd filmed the second movie and the vintage whisky shots they'd had to keep warm whilst the pitiful fan heater started to work. A hug to warm up led to a kiss and things had got much hotter. He'd joked about her vagina being sacred for baby making and after her fifth shot with his mouth doing delectable things to her nipple she'd told him to 'fuck her up the arse' in her finest British accent. He hadn't needed to be asked twice.

'Can we when I visit London?'

'Oh it's when you visit London now is it? That's an upgrade from an 'if'.'

'October. Definitely October.'

'You'll come in October.'

He laughed, the double meaning not lost on him.

'I should let you sleep.'

'Yeah. It is late. Love you.'

'Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow.'

She nodded, pressing the 'end call' button. She had that sated, post orgasm feeling and was getting sleepy. She made a quick clean up trip to the bathroom and came back to her phone to find a text message from him.

It was a series of emojis that he'd suddenly got good at using; one with heart eyes, one blowing a kiss, hearts of every colour and a series of flowers. Who knew he could be such a romantic. She replied with an aeroplane, a British flag, a guitar and a man and a woman with a heart between them. 

She loved him, she missed him, and October could not come soon enough.


End file.
